I hear you, I see you
by O'LochNessie
Summary: This is a one shot that i did because i felt down and have some problems at home. This is made to tell that there are people who hear and see you and will listen to what you have to say. 'She slowly leaned forward and from nowhere someone screamed. "STOP!" But it was too late she had already leaned so much forward.' Rated T for some minor violence, gor and some sexual terms.


**Okay another one shot by me. This one is based on the song 'When I look at you' – Miley Cyrus. I just sat and listened to it sense I've had it a hard time in my life at the moment and then I got this idea. It isn't very long or so but I thought that it would be beautiful to write. **

**This kinda is based on how I feel right now and I feel kinda messed up. So I just thought that I would write down my feelings and this was what came up.**

**This is also written for people who are having it hard and have no one near to tell the pain out to. This is to tell those who are feeling hopeless as to say 'We see you and hear you, Speak up. ****We'll listen.' ****There are those who don't speak up and to those there might end up in a horrible way. People are hiding their pain behind a smile, but don't look at the smile look at the eyes. The eyes never lies…**

Normal **– First person's life**

**Bold **– Second person's life

_**Italics - **_**Flashback or song lyrics**

**Hope you like it. **

…

_**I do not claim to own the Sonic team.**__**Why I don't? I don't wanna go to jail for… whatever it is. I neither own Miley Cyrus or her song 'When I look at you'. It would be just weird to own a person wouldn't it?**_

…

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song_

It was full moon. An almost windless night with no clouds that hide the gleaming stars. The waves were floating slowly over the white sand beach. The small wind that blew made the palm trees wave to the bypassing waves that came the first second stood still for a few and then left again.

It was a cool early autumn evening and the traffic was quiet, more quiet the usual. The only thing that disturbed the quiet night was small quiet sobs. Small almost soundless footsteps in the sand and the waves as they washed against the young females bare feet. The silver colored high heels were hanging from her hand along with her envelope purse.

The bottom of the glittering silver dress were not only wet of the ocean water but also torn of running and dirty from being tossed around on the ground. It was ripped on the left side, all the way up to the corner of her breast. There were holes and dark red spots in the silver fabric.

The females own pink fur wasn't much prettier then the dress. She had bruises and cuts over her legs and up. Her feet were bleeding more than the other wounds and flesh wounds were shown on the upper side of them both from tripping on the solid ground and from running.

Green diamond eyes were seen behind the tangled wavy pink quills. Red mixed with the green from the pink females' tears that were still falling from her bruised eyes. A small trail of blood were running down the corner of the pink lips on the one peach colored muzzle.

The pink hedgehog were limping every step she took as if every step hurt more than knifes in the heart.

_A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long_

Every time the salt ocean water washed over the young hedgehog's legs it would wash away more blood and both pain and relax her legs more with every wash.

Even her shown stomach was bruised with blood and blue purple like marks and around her neck there was a blue purple mark after what looked to be a small rope or belt.

She was shaking and her teeth were hitting each other making small 'tuck tuck' sounds. Every minute she could see flashes before her eyes of what happened. Of what she so hoped would soon be forgotten.

_A much cleaner and whole pink hedgehog was walking out of a song bar with two friends. When the door had opened a ocean of applause had been heard and even through closed door they could be heard. _

_A brown squirrel laughed and hugged the pink hedgehog. "You were fantastic, Amy." Amy hugged her friend back carefully as not too ruin her blue velvet dress. _

"_Thank you, Sally." Amy replied and flattened out her own silver glittering dress. "But I could never have done it if you two hadn't been there for me and backed me up."_

_She looked from the brown squirrel to a blue male hedgehog in black careless smocking. "But Sally's right, Amy, you sang wonderful!" He said and gave the young songstress a thumb up. _

'_Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

_She smiled at the blue hedgehog and a sweet blush climbed up on her cheeks. "Thank you, Sonikku." Amy said and twisted a little of happiness. _

"_So Amy, need a ride home?" Sally asked coughing the young songstress attention. "It is almost midnight." _

_Amy shook her head. "No thank you Sally. I'll be fine." _

"_But haven't you heard?" Sonic asked his childhood friend. _

"_About the murders going around? Of course I have." Amy said and nodded. "But I can take care of myself and that would never happen to me." _

_Sally the inside of her cheek uncomfortable. "People always say that and then it does, please let us ride you home Amy." _

_Amy thanked no once again. "I'll be fine, Sally. I can take care of myself." _

The bruised pink songstress now after what had happened wished she'd followed her friend's advice and let them ride her home, but she had been over confident at that time.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

**The air flew by fast as the single motorcycle almost flied by the empty roads. He was driving almost hundred time over the speed limit, pressing on the motorcycle to go even faster as he tried to contain his anger. **

**The black helmet could not hide the red eyes that were filled with rage and anger. Even tears were falling down the sides of his eyes of both sadness and anger on himself and over her. She had been so innocent, done nothing wrong to anyone. What did she ever do to deserve something like that? **

**He closed his eyes for only a few seconds and then opened them again. As he did he was sure that he could feel a pair of hands wrap around his waist like so many times before. That light grip that she had because she was so afraid to hurt him. **

**He took a deep breath as he was sure that he felt a head lean on his back. Resting her head where she always did because she knew that he always like it. Sometimes when she didn't have a helmet on during the ride she even used to kiss his black fur silently and carefully. **

**Why did she, just she! Have to suffer such a horrible fate? What had she ever done to anger any of the gods? Or was it him? His stained background that they had tried to punish? If that was the case then why not just kill him right away instead of taking her away from him. **

**Just a few days ago she had been with him. As if nothing could ever be better they had shared each other's life's because they wanted. She had cared for him more than any other Mobian could or would ever do. **

**A soft female giggle brought him back to that moment, that moment were he made the wrong decision as so many time before, but that would cost him everything he cared about.**

"_**Are you really sure that you don't need me to go with you?" A black hedgehog asked as he raised his eyebrow. **_

_That is when I  
I  
I look at you_

"_**I'm sure." A blond female hedgehog giggled at his concern and decision to ask so many time that she would finally say yes. "I really am fine with going alone." She put another one of the washed plates on its place in one of the cabinets. "I don't want to be the one to hold you from doing what you want." **_

"_**Maria, you are what I want." He said and stood up from the bar chair he'd been sitting on. He walked up to his blond girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Never say anything else then that." **_

_**Maria giggled once again and put the last plate on its place. "You really sure that I'm the only thing you want?" She asked him and then let out a moan as he kissed her neck. **_

"_**What do you mean about that?" He asked between the small kisses. **_

_**Maria turned around in his arms and put her own around his neck. "What I mean is that if this visit goes well, we might be able to have kids." The black hedgehog looked at Marias blue eyes. "Isn't it great, Shadow?" **_

_**Shadow looked at Maria who seemed really happy over the news. He knew of course that Maria sense long always wanted to have children sense she as a sick only child never had anyone to care for. Of course had he promised that they would try and get children but when they finally did Maria never got pregnant. Not long after it had been shown that Maria might not be able to have babies. **_

"_**That is great." He said and kissed her on the lips. He himself wasn't sure if he was ready for that big responsibility of raising a child, but if it made Maria happy he would do whatever it took to make it happen.**_

_**Maria smiled like a thousand suns at his answer. "Isn't it!" She said and couldn't help but think of how it would be in a year in their apartment. "Just think about how it will be here in maybe a year and a half. A little baby you that are crawling around on the floor. Calling us mommy and daddy!" **_

"_**And if it is a beautiful baby you?" Shadow asked smiling at her fantasies. **_

"_**Won't be any different." Maria said and kissed him on the cheek.**_

**That had seemed a so happy time and now it seemed so far away from the present. **

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And when I can't find my way home anymore_

This night had seemed so perfect. Her, Sally and Sonic on the night club where she had been offered to sing, they had even been able to go in free! How everyone had loved her voice and her song. How men had whistled and asked if they could buy her a drink even before and after her going on stage.

How fast that night had gone by and she had tried even not to drink so much. She wasn't a heavy drinker but neither a light drinker. She knew when to stop.

After her saying no to her friends of a ride home, everything just didn't go as planned.

_Amy shivered a little at the small cold winds that drew by now and then. How she complained on herself for forgetting her jacket in Sally's car. This was just the reason why she had taken it, so she wouldn't freeze when she was on her way home that night. _

_The dress didn't help much either. It wasn't very tick and the wind blew through it when it blew as hardest. The glitter made it look like stars in when the bottom flew around her legs. It was way too tight on the upper part. It was tight all the way down to the knees where it loosened up. It had small spaghetti straps that held it from falling down. _

_There was at the current time and street a lot of night clubs open and flashing with neon signs so the street wasn't really dark. There were also a lot of Mobians out walking so Amy didn't really feel scared that anything would happen. Even though the thought of the murders scared her a little. _

_They were in all of the news papers, often on the front side and always on the news. Every week there was a new murder. A new young female Mobian being attacked and killed. It was never from the same street, the woman never looked the same and they were never related to one another making the murderer hard to track for police and media. _

_That the murder took females from different streets meant that nobody really was safe anywhere. Both police and media had warned young woman to walk alone out after dark and there were police patrolling almost every street. The first weeks it had been weird but then you got use to it. _

_The thought of being attacked and then murdered by no reason was scaring Amy much, it was getting more creepy out and she even thought of running back to the club and ask if she could borrow a phone so she could call Sally or Sonic. _

"_Take a deep breath, Amy." She said to herself. "You are a grown woman, you can take care of yourself." _

_She smiled and took a deep breath of the cool air. _

_That's when I  
I  
I look at you_

**How could he have been so stupid? He knew about the murders and he knew very well that he should have gone with her. So why did he let her talk him over so easily?**

_**Shadow looked as Maria ran to the left to get her purse and then to the right to get her keys and then back to the left because she was sure that she had forgotten something in their room. **_

_**He was getting dizzy just looking at her. "Maria." He said and stood up from the cough.**_

_**The blond female stopped in the middle of the room and looked at him. "Yes?" **_

_**He walked over to the nervous hedgehog, took her head in his hands and kissed her passionately. "Calm down" Were his only words when he broke the kiss.**_

_**Maria bit her lip with nervousness. "I'm just nervous, that is all." She swallowed. "We might be able to have kids! I'm so happy for us both." **_

_**Shadow chuckled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I can see that you are and I am really happy for you." He said and then added. "And for me for having such a great girlfriend like you." **_

"_**You are so sweet." She said and hugged him. "I'll be home when you comes home tomorrow, I promise and then I'll have the news whit me." **_

"_**Are you sure that I'm not supposed to follow you to the hospital?" He had a feeling in his gut that just wouldn't leave him. **_

"_**I'm sure, I will be home long before darkness falls." She took a deep breath. "Just picture how it will be here in the future and how you then will say that you were glad that I told it as a surprise for you when you came home."**_

**He had pictured it and it had looked so beautiful. With a small little son or daughter, black with blond streaks or the other way around, sitting in his lap with his beautiful girlfriend or even fiancé then next to him playing with the young child in his lap. Then she would ask him if he wasn't glad that he got it as a surprise instead. **

**That had been beautiful.**

_When I look at you I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am, Like the stars hold the moon_

The sand under her feet was starting to get more hard and full of stones. The water didn't get to her as much as it did before.

She was getting close to the cliffs. Her destination…

_In no time Amy had gotten out on an empty street with hardly any light and no people. There were shut down stores and newspaper on the ground. She was even sure that there were rats somewhere on the dark streets. _

_She was sure that there was someone walking behind her. Someone that was following her sense long ago even among crowds of people. _

_She swallowed and started moving a little faster when she put her foot down wrong and she twisted her angle. She let out a scream as she feel to the ground. She grabbed her angle and bit her lip down as tears burned in the corners of her eyes. _

"_Damn, it hurts." She cussed and almost forgot about the person who followed her. _

_She looked up to see if there was anyone that would help her or could call for her friends or help. But there were no one, except the dark man who was still walking calmly towards her. It freaked her out, completely. _

_She stood up but almost feel directly down on the ground again. She tried almost five times before she could stand up wholly and then the man was almost at her. _

_Amy looked back at him and then took the bottom of her dress in her hands and started limping as fast as she could forward. It hurt and she was crying really bad now. _

_She soon started running because the footsteps of someone else behind her became louder and louder. But as she started running… so did the person that followed her. _

_She tried to run faster but she could literally see the man's shadow behind and in her hurry to get away she tripped over her twisted angle. She feel forward creating giant wounds on the upper sides of her feet. _

She wasn't able to run because of her twisted angle and now the pain of that twisted angle didn't even hurt her. There was more pain, other pain that hurt even more.

Rigth there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone (Yeah)  
When my world is falling apart  
When there is no light break up the dark  
That's when I, (I), I look at you

**He looked to his side to see a white beach pass by. Even from his far away distance he could see footsteps in the sand down to the water. This was where they would have gone the day when he came home. This beach.**

_**Shadow walked up the stairs of the stairwell. This was a downside when it came to living in an apartment, so damn many stairs! **_

"_**I have to ask Maria if we can't move to a house instead." He mumbled to himself as he walked up to the door to his and Marias apartment. He was about to take out his key and open the door when he saw that the door wasn't closed properly. He quietly opened the door. "Hello?" **_

_**He took a few steps inside of the hallway after closing the door. "Maria? Are you here?" He asked as he slowly walked to the living room where he hoped to find Maria, maybe sleeping on the cough. "Ma…" **_

_**He stopped midsentence as he was embraced by someone. "I'm sorry." The female said and it was clearly that she had been crying. "I'm so so sorry!" **_

_**It wasn't Maria, it was clear on the voice. But if it wasn't Maria then who was it? He pushed the female away from him and was surprised to see a crying Rouge standing there. "Rouge? What are you…? Did you break into my home?"**_

_**Rouge shook her head and held out her hand. "They gave me this." She said. **_

_**In her hand there was a bunch of keys all connected to a blue ribbon. "These are Marias." Shadow said and took them from Rouge hands. "Who gave you these?" **_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, (I) look at you._

_You appear like a dream to me  
Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need every breath that I breathe_

"_**The police." Rouge said and couldn't hold back her tears. She wanted to hug him again but she wasn't sure of how he would take the news. How he would take it. How he would take… her death.**_

**It had been so unreal. He had been so unable to understand what had happened at that moment. He had hoped that it was a nightmare.**

**Wait? Footsteps? Who was at the beach at this hour?**

She stopped in front of giant cliffs edge. She had made sure that it was the highest up. That it was the one that would make sure that her pain would be washed away. Washed away, for sure…

_Amy turned around and her eyes widened. A hand was reached out and grabbed her arm and lifted her up from the ground. The thought of him only wanted to help her came to her mind and she wasn't really in danger, but they where only thoughts._

_He soon after pushed her inside of an alley. She landed on the ground which left dirt on her dress. _

"_W-what do you want with me?" Amy asked scared and swallowed as she was laying on her back on the ground. _

_The man stood over her with and smiled. "How about some fun?" He asked and showed her a knife. Her eyes widened with fear as he took a grip on her dress and cut it right under her breast and down till the bottom leaving a giant rip in it._

"_Please no…" She begged the man, but he only laughed. He unbuckled his pants and ripped of her panties. "Please…" Was all she could whisper before he pushed inside of her leaving her with a deafening scream. _

The murder had been careless when he had left her. He had just tightened a rope around her neck and left her. Something had scared him away but she didn't know what it was.

She after that didn't know how long she had stayed down on the ground but she had then tried a long while to get the rope off and after some tries she had. And here she was now, ready to wash away all her pain with one jump. One jump and she would be all full of piece. It was just to lean forward and fall.

_Don't you know, your beautiful  
(Yeah, Yeah)_

**He had stopped his bike by the beach. He wasn't sure of why, he just had. There was something inside of him that drew him to stop. Maybe just curiosity or maybe it was the thought of someone being alone at the beach just sounded plain weird. **

"_**The…" Shadow said but stopped. "The police?" **_

_**He swallowed and looked at Rouge who was in tears. "I'm really sorry, Shadow, I really am." Rouge said as she looked at the black hedgehog run his hand through his black and white quills. **_

"_**You're lying." He said and hoped that he was telling the truth. "You are lying!" **_

_**Rouge was taken aback by it but then looked down on the floor and shook her head. "No, I'm not." She said and without looking up she continued. "She was found this morning a few blocks away from the hospital. They say that she was attacked and… and…" She didn't continue on talking just turned around as to hide her tears. **_

"_**T-this can't be…" Shadow said as he took steps back and fell onto the wall making a few of the picture fall of and fall to the floor. "She promised that she'd be fine. She said she would." **_

_**Rouge turned around and looked at the shocked Shadow. "I can't myself believe this but… It is the truth and… we have to try and live on. For her." **_

_**Shadow fell to the floor with his back against the wall. All the things they had been talking about was all just words? Just pointless dreams? "Why?" He said to no one in particular. "Why just her?!" He punched the wall behind him. "Why did she have to die! What had she ever done to hurt anyone!? She was so damn innocent, she had done nothing to anyone!" He screamed out to the empty air. "Her heart clean, she was as sweet as an angle..." His voice lowered to a whispering tone and sobs could be heard. "Why just her… Why my Maria. She had so many dreams for the future." **_

**He dried the tears that had fallen from his eyes and was about to turn around when something, or someone caught his eye. It was a pink girl, a pink female hedgehog. She was dressed fancy so what did she do out here? He walked closer to the place the girl, no woman, stood and saw that she was bruised and cut. Hurt and her dress were ripped open so it revealed her legs, her stomach and even some of her breast. **

**She leaned forward and… **

"**STOP!" He screamed at her and rushed forward.**

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, (I) look at you  
Look at You  
Yeah…_

She slowly leaned forward and from nowhere someone screamed.

"STOP!"

But it was too late she had already leaned so much forward that she couldn't stop herself. As she fell she turned around seeing a black and red male hedgehog reach out and grab her hand. With a jerk he pressed her against his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked her and she could hear the worry in his voice.

Why did he care? "I… I…" She cried into his chest. "I just couldn't live with the pain."

He hugged her close. "But that doesn't mean that you can take your life. What about those who care for you? Do you know how much they will suffer? How much they will be pained by your death?"

She hadn't thought of that. "I… I didn't think of that…"

"You should." He said and loosened the grip up a little on her. "What's your name?

"Amy…" The pink girl said. "Amy Rose."

"Call me Shadow."

…

**The end might nay have been the best but I like the beginning and the middle and before any of you say anything. Yes, I also cried while writing this. Almost at least. And no, this has not happened to me, well losing a friend has but not the other part. I'm just saying that I still feel bad after that and next year it will be two years, I'll never forget about it and I never will. But also feel bad because of other stuff so if any of you need to talk…**

**I'm here for you, hun. I'm a girl who has been through almost everything. I'll always be here for those who need me.**


End file.
